Our stay With Sideshow
by poppy.ryder
Summary: In WWII, the Simpson children are evacuated from their home of the Nazi occupied Channel Islands to mainland England. They are forced to stay with Sideshow Bob who lives in a country mansion. However he is not a nice man.


Our Stay with Sideshow

Chapter 1

Jersey, Channel Islands, August 1940

Bart, Lisa and Maggie would have to be evacuated from their home in the Channel Islands, it was WWII and the Channel Islands were under occupation by Nazi Germany.

Their mother Marge and father Homer gave them great big hugs when the ship docked and left for Weymouth, mainland England.

Mainland England was not under Nazi Occupation as it was an island, which made it harder. However Jersey was an island however it was a lot closer to France, which made invasion a lot more possible.

"My mother was so glad that I got out as soon as possible," said Millhouse to his best friend Bart.

Millhouse was one of the few Jew's on the island.

He was always teased right for being different all the way through his schooling but now it was worse. The Nazi's didn't like Jewish people so Millhouse's parents shop had to be taken over by a non-Jewish family and they used to have to wear golden stars on their clothes.

"Yeah, my parents don't like the Germans," sighed Bart.

"You can't say you hate all Germans though. Queen Victoria one of Britain's greatest Queens, her parents were from Germany and a lot of the British Royal Family's heritage is German," said Lisa.

"You know so much about history," Bart told her.

Chapter 2

Weymouth, mainland England

When the children arrived, a man called their surnames and the parents they would be staying with.

"Simpson you are staying with Sideshow Bob".

"Oh hello children you must be so frightened back at home but you're here with me now" he said running up to them.

"I am Lisa, pleased to meet you sir. This is Bart my older brother and my baby sister Maggie" Lisa greeted him.

"Well children we have a train to catch"

They got on a train that took them to a little village on the Dorset-Devon border.

"See that old Victorian Gothic Mansion on top of the hill, children"

They nodded.

"That's where I live".

"Wow your home is big," said Bart in awe.

"Shut up" Sideshow Bob smacked him across the face.

When they got inside the house, Maggie began to cry, she was frightened. She had a big reason to be scared as there were replicas of school's on the mantle piece, deer heads on the walls, bear skin carpets and the walls were black wood.

"It's okay Maggie" Lisa comforted her.

When the Simpson children had finished their dinner and went to bed afterwards they felt unsafe and uncomfortable.

The next morning Lisa found Bart dead in his bedroom. She screamed, picked up Maggie and told Sideshow Bob.

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh, well I don't know what we can do" he said.

"Get the police," sighed Lisa.

"Oh okay"

Lisa saw a telephone and immediately dialed 999.

"Hello PC Wiggum speaking" said a police officer at the other end.

"Its Lisa Simpson and my brother has been found dead"

"Where do you live, little darling?"

"A little village on the Devon-Dorset border"

"Oh now that's going to help" said the Policeman sarcastically.

"Oh its Black Towers, St. Anne's, Dorset-Devon border"

"We will be with you, little woman".

The police arrived at the scene.

"What time, did the boy die?" PC Wiggum asked.

"I don't know," said Sideshow Bob.

"I don't know either" shrugged Lisa.

"Do you know what methods were used?"

"I reckon a knife because blood was pouring out of his neck like his throat had been slit" Lisa told them.

"Who was in the house at the time?"

"I wasn't but she was," wept Sideshow Bob.

"Your under arrest young woman" the Policeman shouted.

"What please, I didn't do anything honestly," Lisa screamed.

"Enough of your lies, you killed my son" Sideshow Bob cried like a newborn baby.

"He is not your son because you're not my Dad. The victim who's name was Bart was my brother" Lisa yelled.

But nobody was listening instead she was hauled off to prison.

Chapter 4

In jail Lisa just cried and cried.

"It's not my fault" she wailed.

"Lisa Simpson" PC Wiggum came into her cell.

"What?"

"You're going to be let out. Sideshow Bob confessed to the murder"

"I knew it was him. But my brother is dead" she cried.

"I know it's hard dear. Listen we have arranged for you and Maggie to stay with a family called the Flanders who live in the coastal resort of Lyme Regis"

"Thank you for the arrangement. Do mummy and daddy know about this, they live in Jersey?"

"Yes I heard you were evacuated from there as Hitler had invaded. But mummy and daddy were informed this morning, they said in a few months they are hoping to come to mainland England as well, but for the while you and your sisters will be staying with the Flanders"

Bart had a funeral a week later; it was only the Simpson family as not a lot of people they knew could travel to the mainland.

"Oh Lisa you have been so brave" Marge said hugging her.

"We have had the Nazi's to deal with back home and now this" wept her father.

A tombstone was erected with the engraving: Bart Simpson, 2nd February 1930-18th of August 1940. A cheerful boy greatly missed by family and friends.

From then on Marge and Homer also stayed with the Flanders.

The End


End file.
